User blog:Lelouch Di Britannia/Tokyo Ghoul:re Chapter 60 - Onwards to Rue Island!
Nice chapter! But wow this chapter was lengthy (at least it seemed lengthy). Much needed info dump. Interesting development and a solid chapter. Lol, for some reason I find that interrogation so far to be rather amusing this chapter. Shiono is there for investigation, I can't believe he wouldn't know anything about Eto being a ghoul. How are you not going to know anything about the author if you're her editor. Going straight to the point and threatening him, nice. Furuta complaining about Eto being messy was funny. Furuta is being praised for being good in menial tasks. Sasaki's good cop/bad cop routine. Oh how Furuta playing the good ol partner. Furuta playing the good cop haha, totally saw that coming. I understand the good/bad line but what does he mean by: I'm a kid and I don't like adults. This line wins the award for the edgiest line in Tokyo ghoul and it was not only edgy, it was weird too. Amazing. Some one ffs give Furuta an oscar for his awesome performance for acting like an innocent subordinate of Kaneki. I really wonder if Kaneki doubts him or finds Furuta suspicious. Nice to see many old faces again. It was cool seeing all the upper investigators. Especially, the lovely and beautiful Kiyoko Aura. Always good to see her. I hope she plays a big role in this arc. Please Ishida! Marude complaining as always and Mougan being distrustful for some reason. Ui looks good considering how hard he jobbed, poor lad. Hmm...so Houji was also into studying quinques and improving their capabilities to the max, he also seems tolerant of Suzuya who's messing around as always. Yoshitoki always looking slick and Matsuri as salty as one can be. Arima is always absent, I bet they'll lose to Aogiri because Arima isn't participating or something. Haise really cracks me up sometimes. Sasaki as Arima's secretary :@. We got a lot of savage and hot headed Kaneki. A lot of parallels to Arima (especially the way they showed their shoes when they are walking). Btw. The fact that once again we were not shown what Kaneki is thinking is truly a great move by Ishida. I really really want to know whats going on in Kaneki's mind, though. ANYTHING about Hinami would suffice. Would like an update on Hinami's execution date. Lol at Matsuri asking Kaneki to wipe out that creepy smile. Kaneki took the snideful comment better than I thought. Lel. Matsuri vs Yoshitoki. Matsuri being a straight-out douche but Yoshitoki took care of him well. Haha, Matsuri got rekt in that argument. Too much dialog! O_O They've gathered significant intel and it seems like this will be really hard to pull considering that they said it's a fort and I think it probably has underground passages similar to V14 tunnels. Takizawa looking sexy. How will Houji react when he meets Takizawa I wonder...Houji looks like a really good guy, I don't think Takizawa will remain indifferent if he's the one that crosses him. Seems like taking down the One Eyed King is still a top priority. Eto ("the bandaged girl") got an "S" rating. That's funny. So hilarious. They have no idea what's coming to them. CCG is gonna get rekt this arc. I can feel it. Things are just going too well for them and it seems a bit too easy for them atm. The points that interest me is the obvious wait of 6 months to come down on Eto, I mean Haise did say that he'd do it covertly but 6 months is a little too much. Also, if he's ready to reveal Eto why didn't he say in the briefing that she might be the OEK, I mean it does say that she may have hidden powers but considering who she really is it's not something that Kaneki should make a 'maybe' because he knows who she is and they all know how dangerous the One Eyed King is. Overall I seriously doubt that this infiltration will go well, I mean sending 3 people to an island which is full to the brim with ghouls doesn't seem smart, but someone has to do it. I think that Kaneki is trying to use CCG - that's why he waited six months, didn't inform anybody about Eto being the same person as the One Eyed Owl and is making Takatsuki's investigation some sort of secret. Am I the only one who thinks that Kaneki just wants to send off all the Special Classes to that island, so he could do something with Cochlea? Where's Shachi? Tatara Arc, eh? Can't wait. So Tatara's a big shot, huh. Well he has been shown as the one who plans the actions of Aogiri, as for his battle prowess I expect it to be really high. Finally we can see Tatara at his FULL STRENGTH. If anything I expect him to be SSS. Ishida wouldn't keep him out of big fights for this long if there wasn't a reason to. Also if you think of it, the CCG is getting really cocky. I mean they never even fought Aogiri's main force. Noro messing things up here and there and Ayato, Naki and Miza doing the same sometimes and Eto screwing around in the Anteiku arc isn't the same as attacking their base where they're all hiding. Aogiri will 'release' the strong ones and they will have to fight seriously because it's probably their last stand. So Tatara is a chinese overlord, noice, maybe he switches to his native language when he's serious like Karen. Rue island hmm? Sounds like an interesting place. Might be for the setting of an epic showdown soon. I expect to see the Hachikawa Squad to investigate there soon. So good to see Mutsuki again. Looks like Mutsuki is getting some real trust by going on this mission. Although, I am a bit worried that he is in Hachikawa's squad. I don't like that guy. And of course, where there is Mutsuki, there's Creepy Torso. Torso ready to raid, I don't think he can do much damage but we'll see. I miss Akira somehow. I'm curious as how she and Arima would react to Haise's change in character. Now then, it's a good buildup chapter but really strange as well. Seems like another big battle as well so I wonder if re is close to reaching its climax. I'd give this chapter a score of 5/5! How did you like this chapter? 5 out of 5: Loved it! 4 out of 5: Liked it 3 out of 5: It was OK 2 out of 5: Disliked it 1 out of 5: Hated it Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts